peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prince/Transcript/Clean version
Intro card Quongus: “ Ha! I win! You lose! I win! You lose! “ Mateusz11113: “ We should really stop letting him hang out with us. “ (Galloping noises are heard) Sonic: “ What the heck? What's that noise? “ (The queen and Prince Mason are revealed) Quongus: “ HOLY MOLY! IT'S THE QUEEN! “ (The users panic) Prince Mason: “ So, this my stoppin' point? “ The Queen: ” Yes. ” Mateusz11113: “ Hi? “ Sonic: “ What are you? “ Prince Mason: “ Who you talking to? “ Sonic: “ I’m talking to you. “ Prince Mason: “ Listen you all stupid and imma spank your butts . “ Willdawg14: “ Plants don't have butts, smartie. “ Mason: “ I don't care. “ Sonic: I'm sick of hearing your jaw flap. “ (Charge attack) Mason: (punching Sonic) “ You don't touch me! ” Quongus: “ Let's get out of here! “ (The users leave and head for the treehouse) Willdawg14: “ Glad he's gone. “ Quongus: “ What should we do? “ Sonic: “ Play Monopoly! “ Mason: “ YOU IDIOTS! “ Users: (scream) Mason: “ YOU WERE TRYING TO DITCH ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD JUST YOU COULD PLAY SOME MONOPOLY!? “ Sonic: “ Crap! “ Mason: " It's a wonder that I don't choke you chicken headed looking weirdos! " Will: " Exactly which one of us looks like chickens? Mason: " YOU! " Sonic: " Says the person that was born in the underground! " Mason: Da heck you insulting me for? Your new game ideas came from Russia! “ Users: " OHHHH! " (OAE: " BURNED! ") Willdawg14: " Man Sonic, he spat that hot lava on your face! " Sonic: " AT LEAST ALL MY PPFW PAGE IDEAS AREN'T FROM SOUTH PARK! " Quongus: " Man, you guys are putting each other on blast! " (Sonic and Will continue arguing) Quongus: " Calm down man. “ Will: “ NO! “ Quongus: “ AT LEAST I DON'T GO ROUND MAKING PAGES DONT MAKE SENSE! “ (Everybody, even Mason, turns around and looks at Quongus) OAE: Quongus, really? “ Quongus: " Crap. " The Writer: “ Crap, I wanted to hear more stupid roasts! “ Sonic: " Your username is Mac+Cool, not The Writer. " Quongus: “ Yo homies, shut da heck up. “ Sonic: “ We're never gonna get anywhere fighting like this. “ Will: “ AT LEAST I DONT KILL MYSELF IN MY OWN GAME WHEN I HAVE TO WAIT FOR TOO LONG! “ Sonic: “ I WAS VERY IMPATIENT AT THE TIME! Anyway, let’s move on. “ (Prince Mason plops down on a bed) Sonic: " Who the hack said that you could- " Mason: " Be quiet! " (Mason falls asleep) Oreo-And-Eeyore: " Thank goodness. " Will: “ We need to do something about him. “ Sonic: “ I say we throw the bed off the cliff! “ Quongus: “ Its worth a try. “ The Writer: " I am fed up with this crappy excuse for a television show. I hate it. You know what, I'm leaving. " Sonic: " Good for you. " The Writer: " Goodbye users! " (The Writer exits.) Sonic: " Well, that escalated quickly. " Will: " Whatever, Will Ferrel. Now let's kill Mason! " (The users throw the bed off the cliff, and Mason appears behind them) Mason: " BOI " Sonic: " ! How are you alive? " Mason: " I'm immune to falling from high places. " Oreo-And-Eeyore: " That's the nicest thing you've ever said to us- " Mason: " Be quiet! " Oreo-And-Eeyore: " That's more like it. "